dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Brightspark/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = First Impact Brightspark |name4 = First Impact |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} seals. Cold Death decreases enemies' ATK Speed, decreases cooldown recovery time, and increases damage of Frost Explosion. |activeskill1 = Tempest of Frost |aEffect1 = ( /Ranged) Inflicts 5837% damage to all enemies and leaves 3 . Cold Death continues for 9.6 sec. 14.5 sec |activeskill2 = Frost Explosion |aEffect2 = ( /Ranged) Inflicts 2839% damage to all enemies. Detonates the Cold Death to inflict 1610% additional damage for each seal. for 5.5 seconds. 17.3 sec |activeskill3 = Crying Soul |aEffect3 = ( /Ranged) For 4 seconds, inflicts 3140% damage with a chance to dispel enemy buffs every second. Recovers HP by 698% of the inflicted damage, and enemies who have been hit will be given a Cold Death . Brightspark cannot be interrupted while casting Crying Soul. 20.9 sec |passive1 = Frost Armor |pEffect1 = Grants a seal of to the enemy when hit and when the damage received is more than 35% of STA, then only 35% of damage will be taken. "Cold Death" Seals stack up to 20 times. |passive2 = Cold-Blooded |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' by 190% and ATK by 355%. |passive3 = Icy Prism |pEffect3 = Increases Brightspark's damage by 512% and Ranged damage by 430%. Also, increase ranged damage by 116% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Incarnation of Iciness |pEffect4 = When Brightspark receives fatal damage, she becomes the Embodiment of Frost and becomes immune to all attacks. Embodiment of Frost lasts for 3 seconds and HP every second. Grants 5 seals of to all enemies when the duration ends. 38 sec. Also increases Brightspark's damage by 580%. |passive5 = Ghost of the Grim Reaper |pEffect5 = The number of seals of on enemies are doubled. 100% chance to all enemies for 2 seconds when reborn as the "Embodiment of Frost." Also increases Brightspark's ranged damage by 454% and damage by 474% |passive6 = Soul Cry |pEffect6 = Multiplies by 6 the damage from "Crying Souls" (3rd) and inflict two additional "Cold Death" marks. Additionally, during "Frost Armor" (P1) Brightspark now only receives 15% of her STA as damage (instead of 35%). |passive7 = Blizzard |pEffect7 = "Frost Storm" and "Sully Explosion" skill damage is increased by 9100%. Brightspark's damage is increased by 220%, and is increased by 90%. Enemies receive 90% more damage. For each Infinite enhancement, increase damage by 62% and by 24%. ||inficon1 = Increase Magic Damage |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increases your Magic ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Area of Effect Damage |infskill2 = AoE ATK |infEffect2 = Increases your AoE ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increases your by 135%. |charskill = Frozen Time |charEffect = Upon entering the battlefield, decrease enemy and CDR by 5%, and decrease AoE damage received by 582%. |Gaiaweaponname = Yggdrasil's Soul |GaiaweaponC = 280% Damage |GaiaweaponB = 280% Damage in Arena |GaiaweaponPassive = Increase self DMG by 2600% and Ranged DMG by 5500%, Also, when "Frost lncamation" is activated in Arena, remove all beneﬁcial enemy effects (Tier3) and increase the AoE DMG they receive by 1420% for 12 seconds, Separately, increase MG DMG by 120% in Arena and an additional 12% per INF Boost of Gaia Weapon }}